


Mornings Like This

by summerrains



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerrains/pseuds/summerrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The few late mornings he and Magnus get are something they take advantage of to the fullest. Sleepy good morning kisses under the covers, quiet conversation about nothing at all, breakfast in bed that is made in any state of dress, or undress, rather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Like This

Alec 's eyes slowly opened to sunlight making it's way through the small opening in the heavy curtains where they hadn't been closed completely the night before. They had slept well beyond sunrise but that didn't matter today. The few late mornings he and Magnus get are something they take advantage of to the fullest. Sleepy good morning kisses under the covers, quiet conversation about nothing at all, breakfast in bed that is made in any state of dress, or undress, rather.

"Good morning." Alec hears a sleepy voice at his side, feeling just a brush of lips touch his shoulder sending a delightful tingle through his body.

He turns his head to look at Magnus, "Good morning." He says with the crooked smile he know Magnus loves so much. He rolls to his side so he can look at Magnus fully. He is most beautiful like this. Hair free and loose and only small traces of black eyeliner surrounding his eyes from the day before. This is the Magnus only he is allowed to see and it never fails to give him a little thrill at the thought. "Do you want coffee?" Alec asks mostly out of habit, with no real desire to get up quite yet.

"Not particularly." Magnus answers, sliding his hand over Alec's hip to his lower back, where he draws lazy circles with his fingertips. This and the summer warmth making it impossible to even think about moving from this bed until the end of time. 

"Good." Alec whispers, ghosting his lips over Magnus' for only a second, savoring the sensation of shared breath and then dragging his mouth over the curve of Magnus' jawline. He can hear the hitch in Magnus' as he draws their bodies closer, leaving no space between them. Not knowing where he begins and Magnus ends. 

This is how they stay for a few minutes, or hours, he's no quite sure. Warm lips moving against each other, hands reaching up until fingers are tangled in hair. He has memorized Magnus like a book he's read a hundred times. Knowing where to touch him and the reactions and sounds he will get with every one.

Alec can feel Magnus' arousal against his, making him smile and without warning, rolls Magnus on to his back bringing himself on top of him, both arms resting on either side of his head. Magnus let's out a surprised laugh but Alec catches it in his mouth with a kiss that is urgent and messy. All teeth and a slick tongues moving against each other with need. 

Alec moves his body against Magnus slowly, agonizingly, bringing a low growl from Magnus and he thrusts his hips up into Alec's desperately and it's all Alec can take beforehe's pushing himself off of Magnus to rid both of them from the underwear that is keeping them from the contact they both need. He hovers over Magnus taking his cock in to his hand and starts stroking, making Magnus tip his head back with a gasp. Alec takes the opportunity to suck at a sensitive spot on his exposed throat and Magnus begins thrusting in to his hand faster, quietly pleading for more. 

His own erection becomes unbearable and with a slight nudge against the back of the other mans thigh, Magnus' legs are wrapped around him.

His hand reaches out blindly for the drawer in the bedside table, fumbling for the small bottle inside. Slick fingers inside Magnus urging him open and then Alec is inside him.

They move together slowly at first. A steady pace with a whispered _I love you_ against lips and fingers digging in to hips bringing their bodies as close as possible. 

Alec can feel everything when they are like this. Emotions running wildly through him so fiercely and when he looks in to the other mans eyes, he can sees all of it reflected there. Knows that he and Magnus are feeling everything together. 

A choked out _more_ comes from Magnus and he begins moving faster, eyes never losing contact, Magnus' hips lifting up, meeting him with every thrust. He wraps his hand around Magnus cocks once again, sliding his hand up and down in jerky, erratic movements.He hears Magnus' breathing become uneven and he feels him shudder below him with a sharp intake of breath, _Alec_ escaping his lips when he breathes out and he feels the hot spill of his release against his hand.

Alec quickens his pace, trying to get deeper with every thrust and soon he is following with his own release, collapsing on top of Magnus his head falling into the crook of his neck where he can feel the quick beat of Magnus' pulse. Their breathing is ragged and fevered skin slick with sweat. 

When heartbeats begin to slow and Alec is sure he's smothering Magnus, he rolls off and onto his side keeping them close, never losing contact. "Let'st stay here all day." Alec says into Magnus' shoulder and he feels a  light laughter vibrate through him.

"We will need something to eat at some point, Darling." 

He smiles shyly at the term of endearment. "You can just, you know-" he mumbles, lifting his hand up from where it's resting on Magnus' chest, awkwardly moving his fingers in what he knows is the worst impression of Magnus' smooth cat like motions imaginable, "-use your magic for that."

Magnus lets out a laugh at that and looks at him sideways. "I thought you don't approve." He catches Alec's hand in his and laces their fingers together, running the pad of his thumb over the back of Alec's.

"I don't but what's one day." He says only looking a little guilty and Magnus turns to him, taking his head between his hands and kisses him hard, making a little smacking noise when he pulls away. A huge smile lighting up Magnus' face.

"One day? Try every single time you insist we stay in bed all day." Magnus says says with a teasing laugh. "You give in so easily." He says snuggling deeper into the covers against Alec's side. Alec swats his arm playfully and sinks in to the covers with Magnus and Alec knows this is where he fits. He and Magnus together for the rest of his life, happy and so, so in love.


End file.
